Reina de corazones
by StarBinX10o
Summary: Sebastian no es el unico mayordomo demonio en Londres.La joven Sharon Rainsworth tiene a su servicio a Xerxes Break, un demonio que ansía por su alma.Cuando un asesino en serie ronda por las calles de Londres Phantomhive y Rainsworth tendran que unirse para resolver este caso.


La noche estaba serena, en la calle se escuchaba el tarareo de un hombre que distraídamente caminaba en zigzag, después de unas copas ya regresaba a su casa. Se dio vuelta en una oscura callejuela para acortar el camino.

De pronto sus tarareos se vieron acompañados por una voz fantasmal que cantaba de una forma perturbadora.

_La reina de corazones horneo unos pasteles, en un día de verano, el joto de corazones se los robo y furiosa la reina grito "¡Que le corten la cabeza! ¡Que le corten la cabeza! ¡QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA!"_

El hombre se detuvo dudando de sus oídos, tras unos breves segundos de tranquilidad una estrepitosa risa se hizo presente, el hombre asustado corrió, mientras la risa se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, el canto otra vez se escucho. El hombre volteo la cabeza en busca de su perseguidor solo para tropezar con un bote de basura cubriéndose la cara en forma de protección.

Una sombra se acerco a él solo mostrando una amplia e inhumana sonrisa. El hombre grito, seguido por el sonido de la carne siendo cortada. La sombra rio dándose vuelta dejando el cadáver detrás de si murmurando con locura "Que le corten la cabeza" para desaparecer en la noche…

--

En la mansión Phantomhive Sebastian abría las cortinas con su acostumbrada y encantadora sonrisa.

-Ya es hora de llevarle el te a Bocchan- dijo viendo brevemente su reloj de bolsillo guardándolo de inmediato.

-¡SEBASTIAN-SAN!-Gritaron los tres idio…e…empleados de la casa. Sebastian suspiro prediciendo los 'accidentes' que habían causado. Los tres entraron a la vez a la habitación hablando al mismo tiempo -¿Y ahora que?-

-¡Sebastian-san por accidente le puse el triple de jabón de lo que indicaba la caja y ahora hay espuma por doquier!- dijo Maylene quien estaba cubierta de espuma.

-¡Sebastian-san, no me di cuenta de que el contendedor de pesticida estaba roto y por accidente rocié todo el jardín y ahora todas las plantas están muertas!- dijo Finnie mostrándole el pesticida vacio.

-Pensé que si usaba un lanzallamas para coser la carne seria mas efectivo que usar el horno, pero creo que fue demasiado- dijo Bard quien se encontraba lleno de hollín y su rubio cabello estaba esponjado a forma de afro.

-Ho ho ho- rio Tanaka dando un sorbo a su te.

El irritado mayordomo se llevo la mano a la frente intentando no perder la paciencia, mientras ellos seguían disculpándose y llamando su nombre una y otra vez. Luego se llevo la mano al bolsillo para revisar su reloj.

-Ya casi es hora de llevarle el te a Bocchan- murmuro de forma pensativa guardando el reloj.

-¡Sebastian-san!- lloraron Finnie y Maylene nuevamente. Mientras Bard seguía diciendo que el lanzallamas había parecido buena idea, al principio.

-Minna-san, tranquilícense por favor- dijo Sebastian intentando llamar su atención. Los 3 tres sirvientes guardaron silencio de inmediato. –lo arreglare de inmediato, así que por favor sigan el ejemplo de Tanaka-san y quédense QUIETOS- dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra.

Momentos después Sebastian había terminado de arreglar el desastre ocasionado por los demás sirvientes y se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Ciel con una bandeja de plata, en la cual llevaba el te y la correspondencia, en las manos.

-Bocchan, le traigo el te- anuncio tocando suavemente la puerta. Se escucho un débil "adelante" como respuesta. Espero unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta. Ciel, como de costumbre, se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio viendo a la nada.

Con una sonrisa Sebastian le sirvió el té, -Esta mañana le prepare un poco de Earl Grey– dijo mientras le acercaba la taza, para luego dejar las cartas sobre la mesa.

Ciel ojeo las cartas, desinteresado mientras daba un sorbo al té, se detuvo en una carta dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

-¿La Reina?- murmuro Ciel haciendo una leve mueca de molestia mientras abría el sobre. Sebastian recogió el resto de las cartas, mirando de reojo a su amo quien leía en silencio el contenido de la carta. Con un suspiro el joven Phantomhive dejo el papel sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué entristece el corazón de la Reina esta vez, Bocchan?- pregunto el mayordomo de forma casual.

-Hay otro asesino en serie en Londres- dijo Ciel seriamente recargando el mentón sobre las manos. –Anoche fue encontrada otra vicitima degollada, los de Scotland Yard han llamado al asesino "la Reina de Corazones".-

-¿Reina de Corazones?- repitió Sebastian con curiosidad.

-Supongo que están haciendo una referencia al personaje de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"- respondió mientras se levantaba de su silla. –Sebastian, prepara el carruaje, visitaremos a Undertaker-

-Yes, my Lord- dijo él haciendo una reverencia.

Ciel miro distraídamente el letrero que decía Undertaker mientras bajaba del carruaje.

-Sebastian prepárate- ordenó con un suspiro acercándose a la puerta.

-Entendido- respondió acomodándose los guantes para luego disponerse a abrir la puerta pero estas se abrió antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa.

-Oh disculpe no sabia que estaba detrás de la puerta-Se disculpo una voz masculina detrás de la puerta. Sebastian inspecciono con la mirada al hombre. Era de su misma estatura, con vestimenta negra y cabello grisáceo blanco lo tenía arreglado de tal forma que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, sus ojos, a juzgar por el único que dejaba ver, eran de color rojo. Sobre su hombro izquierdo llevaba una extraña muñeca azul de cabello naranja. Sus ropas eran las de un mayordomo de la alta sociedad.

Al lado del hombre estaba una señorita de cabello anaranjado atado en una coleta con un moño rojo, era de la misma estatura de Ciel y Sebastian calculaba que de su misma edad por igual, ella tenia ojos color morado. La dama llevaba un vestido lila con holanes rosados.

-Oh no hay problema- respondió Sebastian con su clásica sonrisa.

La señorita camino sin decir una palabra hacia un carruaje que estaba frente al del joven amo.

-Con su permiso-Dijo el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia para luego seguirla.

Ciel observo aburrido como se subían al carruaje para luego partir.

-Vamos Sebastian-Dijo entrando a la morgue. Sebastian lo siguió de inmediato cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El Undertaker se encontraba sentado absorbiendo distraídamente un extraño líquido de un vaso graduado.

-¡Oh, joven Phantomhive!- dijo con sorpresa dejando a un lado su vaso – ¡Pero cuantas visitas tengo hoy, primero la señorita Rainsworth y ahora usted!-

-Undertaker-dijo Ciel con severidad ignorando su previo comentario-Venimos por información sobre…-

-¿El caso de la Reina de Corazones?- lo interrumpió él con una sonrisa perturbadora.

Ciel no respondió solo lo miro fijamente a modo de confirmación. El Undertaker rio complacido.

-Ya sabe que tiene que hacer primero Duque-

Ciel suspiro irritado

-Sebastian- dijo de forma autoritaria dirigiéndose a la salida. Sebastian sonrió

-Solo serán unos momentos Bocchan- respondió acercándose al Undertaker –Le avisare cuando haya terminado para que pueda volver a entrar-

Ciel cerró la puerta para que unos segundos después la ruidosa risa del Undertaker se escuchara haciendo temblar todo el lugar. Sebastian asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Ya puede entrar- dijo abriendo la puerta completamente. Ciel entro en silencio para encontrarse al Undertaker apoyado en uno de los cofres todavía riendo. Momentos después logro tranquilizarse para empezar la explicación del caso.

-Lo que define a un asesino en serie es que todas sus victimas tienen algo en común, en este caso todas han sido degolladas. A diferencia de Jack el destripador ningún órgano fue extraído, el asesino simplemente les corto la cabeza y ya- dijo riendo

Ciel entre cerro los ojos presintiendo que le ocultaba algo.

-¿Alguna idea sobre quien podría ser el responsable?- preguntó Sebastian de forma seria.

El Undertaker volvió a reír.

-Pues hay una posible pista-dijo él- Se requiere cierta fuerza para cortar una cabeza de un solo golpe sin embargo las victimas presentan cortes irregulares por lo que puedo deducir que el responsable no dispone de la fuerza necesaria para cortarlas de forma rápida.-

-Es decir que el asesino es alguien pequeño y sin fuerza- concluyó Sebastian

-Como una mujer joven- agregó Undertaker riendo otra vez. Ciel y Sebastian cruzaron miradas. El mayordomo sonrió.

-Entendido. Investigaré de inmediato, Bocchan-

-Oh, se me olvido un detalle- dijo Undertaker interrumpiendo el momento-Los restos que dejo el arma que se uso para degollar a las victimas eran de un metal muy fino, probablemente plata-

-Entonces el asesino es una señorita de la alta sociedad- dedujo Ciel -Sebastian investiga a todas las hijas de familias prestigiosas que pudieron haber estado involucradas-

-Yes, my Lord-


End file.
